nocturne
by amaha
Summary: Ryouta terasa seperti dinginnya kokpit dan bandara, bintang-bintang dan kerlap-kerlip cahaya. [Kise, Kuroko]


Ryouta hanya lelah.

_Manager_nya entah kenapa belum mau berhenti merepet belakangan ini mengenai detil kontrak dan jadwal ini itu yang tidak menyisakan ruang bagi Ryouta untuk bernapas.

Di antara lampu sorot dan lantai-lantai licin bandara, koper yang ditarik dan langkah-langkah kaki kru yang profesional, semakin sulit rasanya untuk mengatur postur yang tegak seperti biasa hingga ia duduk di kokpit untuk beberapa lamanya dan termangu, terapung-apung di antara awan.

_Kau terlihat buruk_, kata rekannya, menyodorkan mug kopi yang hitam dan pekat, yang membuat lidah Ryouta hampir mati rasa namun paling tidak, kafein mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Penerbangan-penerbangan singkat dimana tak lama, mereka dapat merendahkan kemudi agar penumpang-penumpang kelas satu itu dapat melihat kedap-kedip Tokyo yang bertaburan seperti bintang di bawah mereka akan segera berakhir. Ryouta menatap dari balik jendela kokpit, menghitung dan mengkalkulasikan dimana rumahnya dan koordinat seseorang, arahan dari menara pengawas secara metodis seperti keresak yang alien, menjauh di telinganya. Tangannya hanya bergerak seperti biasa.

Hingga pesawat itu berputar, dan titik-titik cahaya itu menjelma jadi miniatur gedung dan rumah, ia menahan napasnya ketika roda-roda mencium tanah. Dan bahunya, untuk terakhir kali dalam hari, itu menegang untuk ikut merenggangkan sayap, berpacu untuk berhenti pada akhirnya di landasan.

Ketika pesawat itu terparkir rapi di terminalnya, Ryouta merasakan tepukan dorongan dari _co-pilot_, memujinya atas pendaratan mulus itu, dan menyuruhnya pulang.

-x-

Ryouta pulang menggunakan taxi.

Ia merasa beruntung - menolak di minggu sebelumnya untuk memakai mobil pribadi. Walaupun semuanya dapat dijaga di parkiran khusus bandara, namun kegiatan mengendara, mesin-mesin apapun, telah membuatnya lelah. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika mengeluarkan telepon genggam, terduduk di sofa belakang taxi yang dipesankan untuknya. Layar dengan wallpaper dua orang tersenyum dalam suatu pesta yang mereka hadiri membuat sudut-sudut mulutnya meringkuk dalam senyum yang langka, yang tipis dan yang pasti dilewatkan supir dari kaca spionnya.

Dengung mobil itu tak terasa sembari ia menutup mata dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa meninggalkan hirup pikuk Narita.

Ketika ia berdiri, menghitung charge sementara kopernya dikeluarkan, ia mendapati lampu rumah yang telah dimatikan. Suara-suara terakhir pemukiman, rumah-rumah tangga lain yang berserak di sekitar mereka menemaninya sembari deru taxi itu berlalu dan ia berdiri sendirian dengan barang bawaannya.

Pintu rumah itu tidak dikunci. Ia selalu mengharapkannya demikian, karena dalam hal-hal kecil, ia tahu akan penantian.

Rumah itu remang, lampu-lampu telah diredupkan dan ia dapat memanuver dirinya meninggalkan bagasi itu di koridor dan menuju dapur yang masih terang.

Punggung yang duduk di kursi makan, kertas-kertas bercoret krayon dan cat air dan mimpi bertumpuk rapi di mejanya, membuatnya tersenyum lagi. (Ia lebih banyak tersenyum daripada ketika berada di depan lensa belakangan ini, entah hal itu wajar)

Tetsuya meletakkan penanya ketika tangan Ryouta melingkari bahunya, dan ia dapat melihat helai-helai rambut keemasan dari sudut matanya sementara Ryouta menghirup wanginya. "Selamat datang, Ryouta," balasnya sambil menelusuri lengan itu. Ketika Tetsuya mendongak dan membiarkan dahinya dicium lagi, ia berusaha memegang kendali. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

Ryouta mengendusnya, seolah Tetsuya lebih dari pria dalam celana panjang dan kaus yang bernoda sedikit saus teriyaki dari makan malam yang ia masak untuk dua (tentu Ryouta sudah menyadarinya, lagi dan lagi, mangkuk berisi makanan favorit yang ditutupi plastik itu menunggunya setiap kali ia pulang). Namun ia menggeleng, hanya ingin menghirup Tetsuya untuk sekarang.

Alis Tetsuya sedikit berkerut ketika ia berbalik, dan dengan main-main menyerang ulu hati Ryouta dengan dua jarinya. Ia dapat merasakan rusuknya tiap kali Ryouta menghirup napas terlalu dalam di sana.

Ryouta tidak berhenti berpegangan padanya toh, sementara Tetsuya membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke ruang sebelah. Mereka seperti menari-nari, dan ia hampir khawatir Ryouta mabuk, hanya saja, langkah kakinya dan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar itu, mengerjap-erjap seolah memegang kemudi dan lelah akan cahaya lampu yang menari-nari mungkin, membuat Tetsuya melunak, hingga koridor rumah yang remang memberikan sedikit pengampunan bagi mereka berdua. Pekerjaan Tetsuya terlupakan, di belakang. Lagipula ia hampir selesai.

Tempat tidur itu tidak terasa lapang lagi dengan sosok di sebelahnya yang masih dalam kemeja dan celana panjang, dan usaha untuk melepaskan dasi dan kaus-kakinya sendiri. "Ryouta," minta Tetsuya persisten, mengingatkannya untuk berganti dan mencuci wajahnya, dan paling tidak menggosok gigi. Hanya saja Ryouta tidak terasa seperti makan malam ketika ia mencium Tetsuya geli (ia terasa seperti dinginnya kokpit dan bandara, bintang-bintang dan kerlap-kerlip cahaya). Seprai bergemerisik sementara _comforter _tebal ditarik. Dalam keremangan, Tetsuya melihat bola mata yang cokelat manis itu menatapnya hingga menyipit, sebelum kemudian mengerjap-erjap ngantuk.

Ryouta tak lama mendengkur sesudah kepalanya bertemu bantal, dan Tetsuya tidak punya banyak pilihan menemukan dirinya diperangkap dalam pelukan dan lekuk nyata badan yang familier, sebagai penghangat. Pengusir bayangan yang mengusik akan malam-malam sebelumnya yang sepi.

Sebelum kantuk menjemputnya, Tetsuya merasa sudah menemukan mimpi indah. Ia pun hanya memeluk Ryouta lebih dekat, dan menghitung mundur hingga dirinya terlelap.

Dan bermimpi akan awan-awan.

_._

_._

_—12.06 a.m _


End file.
